The Wedding
by DeerOwl
Summary: Oh Sehun, seorang laki-laki waras pendamba Xi Luhan. Menikah di usia muda? Itu sangat tidak Sehun sekali. Ia baru saja lulus SMA dan ibunya berkata bahwa ia akan menikah di awal Juni mendatang. Dengan seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Umma, are you kidding meh?/HunSoo/Sehun-Kyungsoo/Oneshot/Yaoi-BL/Fluff


**The Wedding**

.

.

.

Aku, Oh Sehun. Aku laki-laki yang sehat dan waras. Pendengaranku baik–itu sebelum ibu mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikah awal Juni mendatang. Saat itu, aku bertanya pada ibu, _dimana tempat praktek dokter telinganya kakek_? Dan ibu hanya tertawa. Beliau mengulang kembali kalimatnya tentang pernikahan, seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo, perayaan, rumah, semua yang tidak kumengerti.

Berita mengenai rencana pernikahanku tersebar tanpa _pending_. Tahu-tahu temanku mengirimi pesan berupa ucapan selamat lewat berbagai macam sosial media yang kupunya. Hey, aku belum menikah! Ini baru rencana tetapi teman-temanku sangat bersemangat. Tak ubahnya seperti keluarga besarku yang _over_-_excited_. Berlebihan sekali. Mentang-mentang aku anak bungsu.

Soal calon pendamping, ibu bilang _tenang saja, kau akan menyukainya_. Tapi aku tidak yakin. Setelah mendengar bahwa usia kami terpaut 9 tahun, apakah wajar jika aku masih bisa bersikap tenang? Dan lagi, calonku itu laki-laki. Bagiku, yang mana saja–pria atau wanita–bukan masalah. Point utamanya, aku nikah muda. Itu sangat tidak Sehun sekali.

Di saat seperti ini, mendadak aku merindukan masa-masa SMA. Rasanya baru kemarin aku lulus, walau kenyataannya memang begitu. Aku rindu kulit hitam Jongin. Aku rindu suara kentut Jongdae. Aku rindu tingkah dungu Chanyeol. Banyolan Baekhyun juga. Dan aku rindu Luhan-ku yang cantik. Luhan-ku yang kemarin malam begitu mempesona di pesta prom nite. Sial. Kupikir aku akan menikah dengan Luhan di masa depan, tapi nyatanya Tuhan berkehendak lain.

"Ah, Luhan.. hidup sangat tidak adil ya" aku berkeluh di depan foto Luhan yang sejak tahun pertama SMA nangkring di atas meja. Kuraih bingkai itu, menciumnya lama sebelum menyimpannya dalam laci.

"Sehun, lekas tidur nak, sudah tengah malam" suara lembut ibu terdengar bak angin lalu. Sepertinya ibu baru saja lewat depan kamarku dan beliau melihat lampu kamar yang masih menyala.

Aku menghela nafas ala orang dewasa. Mematikan lampu, kemudian masuk ke dalam selimut. Kupandangi langit-langit kamar yang tertempel poster Miranda Kerr. Sepertinya, aku harus mencopot itu nanti.

"Selamat tinggal masa mudakuuu!"

"SEHUN TIDUR!"

_Oops_.

"Yehet~~"

-**deerowl**-

Mei telah menemui akhir. Saatnya menyambut awal Juni. Seluruh anggota keluargaku sibuk mempersiapkan segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan pernikahanku... _besok_. Kupikir, waktu berjalan terlalu cepat. Tidak kah kalian sependapat?

Aku berdiri di tengah kesibukan. Mengambil gambar diri–istilah gaulnya selfie–kemudian mempostingnya ke Instagram.

**oohsehun**_ H-1. Aku tidak bersemangat_

Kemudian puluhan notif bermunculan. Teman-teman lamaku berkomentar. Aku membalas seadanya. Ada beberapa ucapan selamat, permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa hadir, Dobi yang akan datang terlambat dan–

LUHAN?!

**luexolu **_aku penasaran seperti apa wajah pasangan Sehunnie O_O Aku pasti datang! Semangat! ^,^)/_

Luhan...

Kau ini tidak peka atau bagaimana?

"Sehun! Bantu Umma, sayang!"

"Yehet~~"

-**deerowl**-

**Hari H.**

Penata rias kenalan ibu memuji ketampananku. Tetapi hal itu tidak membuat kondisi hatiku membaik. Aku benar-benar gugup. Alisku bahkan tidak berhenti mengeluarkan keringat.

Aku berdiri tegap menghadap cermin. Membenahi letak _tuxedo_ sekedarnya saja. _Tuxedo_ mahal karya _designer_ ternama Korea Selatan. Ibu berlebihan sekali. Sampai-sampai memanggil seorang _designer_ untuk membuatkanku pakaian yang sekali pakai simpan. Rambutku ditata sedemikian rupa hingga membuatku terlihat lebih dewasa dari usiaku yang sebenarnya.

"Tenang, Sehun. Kau bisa menghadapinya. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan 'ya, saya berse–"

'CKLEK'

"Sehun, sudah saatnya, nak"

Ayah datang dengan senyum merekah. Berbanding terbalik denganku yang berkeringat dingin di sekujur tubuh. Rasa-rasanya riasanku mulai luntur.

"AAA! AKU BELUM SIAAAP!"

-**deerowl**-

Pada akhirnya, di sinilah aku. Berdiri di hadapan Pastur Choi bersama seseorang yang menjadi pilihan ibu. Laki-laki dewasa bernama Do Kyungsoo. Aku belum sempat melihat wajahnya karena aku berjalan merunduk sepanjang jalan menuju altar tadi. Uh.. aku gugup sekali.

"Oh Sehun–"

"Ya..-ya? Saya sendiri?"

_Bodoh_. _Dasar_. _Bodoh_.

Aku merutuki tingkah konyolku barusan. Saking gugupnya, aku tidak membiarkan Pastur Choi menyelesaikan kalimatnya lebih dulu.

Kudengar para tamu undangan menahan tawa. Aku menoleh ke belakang, ibu hanya tersenyum maklum sedangkan ayah memerah malu. Di sana Luhan memukul-mukul bahu Jongdae, kebiasaannya saat menahan tawa. Aku berbalik, menatap Pastur Choi yang masih mempertahankan senyum.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku terlalu gugup tadi. Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Pastur Choi berdehem, mengembalikan perhatian para tamu undangan.

"Oh Sehun, bersediakah kau menerima Do Kyungsoo sebagai pasangan hidupmu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, menjadikannya satu-satunya, selalu hidup rukun dan damai hingga ajal memisahkan?"

Aku terdiam.

Kedua tanganku meremat ujung _tuxedo_ gelisah.

"Saudara Oh Sehun?"

Pastur Choi menyentuh bahuku. Sial. Kata-kata yang kulatih semalaman mendadak tercekat di tenggorokan!

"Saya.."

Menelan ludah pahit, aku curi-curi pandang ke arah Kyungsoo-hyung. Dia sama gugupnya denganku. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir melewati pelipisnya.

Aku terbelalak ketika telapak tangannya yang kecil meraih tanganku. Dari situ aku sadar bahwa kami sama-sama berkeringat. Ternyata, disini bukan hanya aku yang gelisah.

Hangat tangannya seketika menepis rasa ragu yang menggerogoti hatiku. Dengan mantap aku menjawab–

"Saya bersedia"

Terdengar helaan nafas lega darinya. Kemudian, Pastur Choi ganti menyentuh bahu calonku, yang sebentar lagi akan sah menjadi pasanganku.

"Dan kau, Do Kyungsoo, bersediakah kau menerima Oh Sehun sebagai pasangan hidupmu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, menjadikannya satu-satunya, selalu hidup rukun dan damai hingga ajal memisahkan?"

Tidak sepertiku yang harus mendapat teguran untuk menjawab, Kyungsoo-hyung dengan lantang mengatakan 'ya' dan kami resmi menikah.

Dunia, Oh Sehun telah menikah...

"Silahkan mencium pasangan Anda"

Gawat.

Ini _emergency_.

Darurat.

Aku melupakan yang satu ini.

Dengan kaku, kami berdiri berhadapan saling menggenggam tangan. Kucermati wajahnya. Manis sekali. Sepasang alis tebal, bola mata yang besar–ah, aku baru tahu ada warga Korea yang memiliki mata sebesar itu selain Chanyeol. Mungkin lebih besar. Hidungnya bangir dan memerah di ujung. Pipi gembil yang menggemaskan, juga belah bibir serupa hati. Tubuhnya kecil dengan bahu yang sempit. Jarak 9 tahun seperti lelucon bagiku. Dia bahkan tampak lebih muda dariku. Sial. Huhu.. wajahku yang boros atau dia yang terlalu _baby face_?

"Silahkan mencium pasangan Anda"

Pastur Choi mengingatkan.

"Erm.. permisi yah" aku berbisik meminta izin. Tanganku terangkat guna menangkup wajah manis Kyungsoo-hyung. Dia memerah sampai ke telinga.

Manisnya..

Kyungsoo-hyung memejamkan mata. Perlahan, aku mulai mendekatkan wajah,

'CUP'

Bibirku mendarat di atas dahinya dengan mesra. Kyungsoo-hyung meletakkan tangannya di atas punggung tanganku, mencengkeramnya gugup. Ia merunduk malu, membuatku tersenyum. Kuraih tubuh kecilnya dalam dekapan, mengusak surai hitamnya lembut. Kyungsoo-hyung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Kami berpelukan tanpa peduli protes yang disuarakan oleh tamu undangan. Katanya, _cium di bibir_! _Cium di bibir_!

Luhan kedengaran paling keras.

Dasar.

Kuharap, meski bukan dengan Luhan, pernikahan ini akan bertahan lama–kalau perlu sampai menghasilkan keturunan. Astaga Oh Sehun!

Selamat menempuh hidup baru.

Yehet~

**END**

Ini belum benar-benar berakhir. Akan ada sekuel berisi kehidupan pernikahan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Jadi, ditunggu saja ya!

Terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini, juga ceritaku sebelumnya. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
